Giving Not Getting
by Snoopmunk121
Summary: Alvin has always thought that Christmas was about getting. But this Christmas, he's going to learn that Christmas is about 'Giving' and not getting. Or else he wont get anything at all. Will he be able to learn his lesson in time before the next day? Read to find out.


_**Giving Not Getting**_**  
**

"Alvin, Alvin, ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Shouted the adoptive father of the chipmunks and chipettes. In a matter of seconds, rushing down the stairs came a red clad chipmunk wearing his usual red sweater with his signature yellow 'A' on it.

"Yes, Dave?" He asked.

"Alvin, you're supposed to help me with the Christmas decorations?" Dave reminded.

"Aw come on, Dave? Can't you get Simon to help you with it? I'm busy."

"And with what, exactly?" Alvin's father asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm trying to make my Christmas list. And I have to hurry. Christmas starts in 24 hours." Alvin explained. "I mean, Simon and Theodore have finished theirs' and so have Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. Why can't I work on mine?"

"Because they're not the ones who caused last December's little mishap."

"Oh come on Dave, that was an accident." Alvin retorted.

"Oh really?"

* * *

_(Flashback: Last December) _

_Dave was carefully placing the Christmas lights on his front window. Once he finished that, he headed towards his Christmas tree that was partially done. All he needed was to put up a couple lights and a star and he'd be done. _

"Simon, Jeanette? Could you guys pass me the-" _He called until he heard Simon from next to him. _

"Already ahead of you, Dave." _Simon said as he and Jeanette gave him the medium sized box of rainbow lights. He took the box from both of them and thanked them. _

"Boy, the tree sure looks beautiful already." _Jeanette commented. _

"Yeah, let's just hope Alvin doesn't cause any surprising stunts on it." _Simon said. After about 5 minutes, Dave was finished with placing the lights on the tree and he plugged it up, causing a beautiful sight of flashing rainbow lights. Simon and Jeanette practically went in awe. _

"Okay, now all we need is the-"

"Here you go, Dave." _Which was the sound of the chubby green clad chipmunk Theodore carrying the Christmas star that belonged on top of the tree. _

"The star. Thank you, Theodore." _Dave thanked. Theodore chuckled a little._

_Dave reached up on both his toes and carefully started placing the golden star on the very top of the Christmas tree. Until suddenly, out of nowhere, a set of wheels were heard. _

"INCOMING!" _Came the voice of a certain red clad chipmunk riding his old chipmunk sized skateboard in the house uncontrollably. _

"Speak of the DEVIL!" _Simon exclaimed jumping out of the way, along with Jeanette and Theodore. Alvin managed to jump off the board just in the nick of time but since nobody was controlling it, Dave's foot accidentally landed on it and he slipped. Dave started gripping onto the tree but unfortunately, it started falling along with him as well. After a few seconds, the tree had collapsed on top of Dave. _

_The collision caused a large rumble in the house that nearly made everyone jump a bit. Even Brittany who remained in the bathroom doing another one of her make-up rituals. And Eleanor who was helping Theodore with making Christmas cookies in the kitchen. Luckily, the Christmas tree was still intact except for one certain 'father' of theirs'. _

"AAAAAAALVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIINN!"

"Oops." _Alvin murmured nervously while everyone else was angrily glaring at him._

_(Flashback over) _

* * *

"Oh come on, I said I was sorry didn't I?" Alvin asked pretending to be hurt.

"Yes, on Christmas Eve." Dave reminded. "And let's not _also _forget that I ended up in an arm-brace for 3 weeks. And how many times have I told you not to skateboard in the house?"

"Once?" Alvin laughed. Dave glared at him angrily. "Twice?"

"Alvin?" Dave growled.

"Okay, okay, 105."

"And I've grounded you how many times?"

"105." Alvin answered.

"Right. And just so that doesn't happen again, I'm taking away your skateboard."

"That's cool, actually. Because I have something else I've got my eye on." Alvin smirked which made Dave confused.

"And what exactly would that be?" Dave asked in suspicion.

Instead of an answer, Alvin ran back upstairs and came back down a few minutes later with what looked like a magazine. He hopped down the steps and rushed over to Dave and slammed it onto the floor and gave Dave a big smile.

"This." Alvin said pointing to an open page in it. Dave raised an eyebrow when he saw a large red marker circling a black and red remote control motorcycle. It had no rider and it had nitro motors in the rear and what looked like white eyes with black paint around them on the front. To Alvin, it didn't seem like any old toy motorcycle. The cover said it was called 'The Fiery Deadpool 6000' and the price was...$205.

"$205!" Dave exclaimed. "Alvin, there's no way I'm spending a fortune on a toy motorcycle. Why is it so expensive?"

"Because Dave, it's the greatest toy in the world. It's almost like a real motorcycle. That and if I have it, I'll be able to ride it. I'll be the coolest boy in school. I just gotta have it."

Dave had scowled at him. Alvin was being so pretentious right now. He still doesn't know that the true meaning of Christmas isn't about toys and games and who has the better stuff. It's about family, sharing and celebrating a special event. Christmas wasn't about getting, it's about giving. An idea soon came into Dave's head and a devilish smile came on his face. Almost as big as the Grinch's. He turned around and started placing more decorations on the old Christmas tree.

"You know, Alvin? There is a chance that you _won't _get anything for Christmas, right?" Dave said in a somewhat evil tone.

"What...what do you mean?" Alvin asked in shock.

"I mean that you've been spoiled a lot lately and I don't think you deserve anything for Christmas. You're only worried about what you want and not what others want. Not your brothers, not Jeanette, not Eleanor...not even Brittany. Your own _girlfriend_. Just you. You don't realize that Christmas is about giving not getting. And I just think that...maybe you don't deserve anything for Christmas this year."

Alvin's eyes grew wide when he heard this. Was Dave just playing a joke or was he very serious? Of course the answer was obvious to him that he was telling the truth. He wouldn't last without anything for Christmas. In fact just thinking about it made his heart stop, causing him to just stand in complete fear.

"N-no C-Christmas presents?" Alvin muttered nervously.

"Nope. Not a single wrapped gift will have your name on it. Just Simon, Theodore and the girls." Dave answered him.

"No, no, Dave you can't do that. You can't just let me be the only one without a Christmas." Alvin snapped.

"I can and I will."

"No Dave, please, I'll do anything. I won't survive without anything for Christmas. Please Dave I'll do anything."

Dave turned and smirked at him. He had Alvin right where he wanted him. He turned and looked at him with an evil glare.

"Okay. How about this: If you can learn to _give _something to everyone for once this Christmas and learn to stop always worrying about _getting _things, then _maybe _you'll have a Christmas." Dave instructed. Alvin made a sigh of relief.

"Piece of cake, Dave." Alvin agreed. He made a cocky smirk because it seemed like an easy thing to do. _'Simple, I'll just get everyone the things that 'I' want. It'll be a snap.' _

"Okay, but one more thing."

"Yes Dave?" Alvin asked confused.

"Do _not _try and get everyone the things that _you _want for Christmas like last time. Give them something that they would _really _want."

Alvin's eyes went wide and he cursed in his head. How did he know that was what Alvin was going to do?

"But, Dave...how am I supposed to know what they want for Christmas? And how did you know that was what I was going to do in the first place?" Alvin asked in disbelief.

"1...you're my son, Alvin. I think I should know you by now. And 2...why don't you try asking them yourself? And maybe they'll tell you."

Alvin thought about it for a few seconds. It really didn't seem that bad of an idea. Even though he's been the most cocky, hard headed, self-loving and very annoying chipmunk in the house, it was still a chance that everyone would 'probably' tell him what they wanted for Christmas. It would actually still be a snap. He'd definitely get some answers from Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor but Simon and Brittany, they would sometimes be so complicated to get answers from. More specifically Brittany.

She was always the most complicated type of girl that he'd ask questions to. But still he is her boyfriend. And what girlfriend doesn't tell her boyfriend what they want for Christmas? The most celebratory and exciting day of the year. But still before he would ask her what she wanted, he figured he should ask the very first person in his mind.

"Well Dave? What do you want for Christmas?" He asked.

Dave turned and gave him a surprised look. Either what was happening was a Christmas miracle or he was just dreaming. Maybe his plan to get Alvin in the true Christmas spirit was working already? But still, he couldn't help but ask:

"What?"

"I mean what did you ever want for Christmas? Like was there anything that you ever wanted that you never really got? Something that you've probably wanted ever since you were a little boy?"

Dave couldn't help but smile a bit. His plan was working already. So Dave decided to think back to his days as a little boy on Christmas time. And suddenly, a thought that's been occurring in his head for years had showed up. They were the only things that he wanted for years. He knelt down on one knee and smiled at his eldest 'son'.

"Well, Alvin, there were these 2 things that I've wanted since I was your age. It was what any 10 year old boy wanted back in the day. Roller-skates." Dave explained.

"Roller-skates?" Alvin asked surprised a bit.

"Yes. But not just any roller-skates. They were these limited edition Betty style roller-skates. They were very popular back then. Rumors said that once you put them on, you'll feel like you have the speed of the lion, the jump of a leopard, and the air of an eagle. Practically every kid in my old school had them. One Christmas Eve, I wished for those skates and nothing else." Dave flashed back.

"And what happened the next day?" Alvin asked in interest a bit. They were both sitting on the couch as Dave was telling the first part of the story. "Did you get the skates?"

"No, I didn't. Well, I did get a pair of skates but they weren't very fully functioned. They turned out to be hand-me-downs from my father. They were old and very rusty and the first second I put them on, they just broke completely. I felt so very upset that I didn't get those skates. And like any other 10 year old, I was very ungrateful. And as the years went by, as I started getting into the music business, I started realizing that I..." He looked over to Alvin and saw that he was missing.

"Alvin?" He called but there was no answer. "Alvin?"

And suddenly, he heard fast, yet tiny footsteps running up the stairs. He didn't even have to think that it was Alvin. He sighed. Alvin didn't even let him explain as to why he was having that conversation in the first place. He was only interested in knowing what Dave wanted his whole life. Just so he could get what _he_ wants and not be worried about what others wanted anymore. Maybe Alvin still wasn't getting the point of Christmas time.

* * *

"Okay, Dave's gift is figured out. Now for everyone else." Alvin said to himself. He walked into his, his brothers, and the girls bedroom and hopped up the boys side of the bunk bed. He stopped as soon as he saw Simon reading 'A Christmas Carol' on his bunk bed. He smiled and hopped towards him.

"Hey, Simon." He greeted.

Simon glanced at him and looked at him in confusion.

"Um, hello, Alvin."

"Sooooo...what'cha reading?"

"A Christmas Carol. It's about a man named-"

"Yeah, yeah that's great." He interrupted. "So, what do you want for Christmas?"

Simon gave Alvin a confused glare. Usually he would be the one to brag about what _he _wanted for Christmas. But now he wasn't. Just like Dave, he thought that this was a Christmas miracle. But then again, knowing Simon, since he's the smart one, he would know something is up. So he raised an eyebrow at Alvin and asked:

"Okay, since when do you ever care about what others want for Christmas?"

"You mean you don't want to tell me what you want? Simon, I thought we were brothers. That hurts, Si. That really...hurts." Alvin complained while pretending to be hurt. Now Simon definitely knew something was up.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's the catch?"

"What? What do you mean? There is no catch. I'm just trying to figure out what you want for Christmas so that I can get what _I _want for Christmas." Alvin said and quickly covering his mouth after realizing that last part.

"Ah-ha. I knew something was up." Simon exclaimed. Alvin removed his paws and sighed in despair.

"Okay listen, Dave wanted me to give everyone something for Christmas instead of worrying about me _getting _something. And if I don't figure it out soon, then Dave isn't going to let me get anything at all and I'll be the only chipmunk, maybe the only one in the whole world that will receive nothing but air. And you know me, Christmas is practically my life. I wouldn't last 3 seconds without a present. It's almost like getting a lump of coal the size of all mankind. I'll just die in despair." Alvin explained almost out of breath.

Simon glared at his older brother. He actually almost believed he was concerned for what everyone wanted. But then again, having nothing for Christmas was like getting one planet sized lump of coal. But, he probably deserves it. He only cares about presents instead of others. He still didn't understand the meaning of Christmas. Simon decided to just agree with Dave's decision. He closed the large book and walked pass Alvin with his eyes closed.

"Well then, I'm afraid Dave is right. So I can't help you." Simon said.

"What?" Alvin exclaimed in disbelief. He followed him as Simon started hopping down from his bunk.

"Alvin, I'm not gonna tell you what I want just so _you _can get what _you _want. If you actually cared about what we wanted for Christmas, then you wouldn't be pretending you cared. And as much as I disagree with Dave's decision as much as you do, I'm going to have to go along with him on this one."

"Then pretend that I care and that I wanna know what you want." Alvin begged.

"See, there you go right there. You don't care about what others want, you only care about what you're getting. If you really cared you'd know what we want from the heart. So in my opinion, you're going to have to figure it out yourself."

Alvin soon just stopped following him and just stood in the hallway as he glared at his brother in anger. He was starting to sound just like Dave. He's not even going to tell him, more or less, help him with his problem now.

"Well then, _fine_." Alvin snapped at him even if he wasn't looking back at him. "Matter-of-fact, Ba-humbug to you...jerk."

"Hmph, I'm surprised you even _know _the catchphrase of Ebenezer Scrooge." Simon sighed as he started hopping downstairs.

Alvin shook his head and sighed in frustration. This situation was going to be a little more complicated than he thought. But after a few seconds, he managed to calm down. And suddenly, he could hear humming from right next to him. It was coming from the bathroom. It was very recognizable and an evil Grinch smile crawled on his face.

"Okay, if Simon won't help me, then I may know a certain girlfriend of mine who will." He whispered to himself. "All it takes is the smooth love-munk approach." He hopped up onto the doorknob and turned it slowly so that it wouldn't make much noise.

The door slowly opened, allowing him to slowly creep inside and spot his girlfriend, Brittany Seville on top of the sink doing her average make-up sessions. He silently hopped down from the doorknob and then onto the sink and slowly crept behind her. He tip-toed towards her until he reached her and with one quick swift, he wrapped his arms around her causing her to shriek in the progress.

"Hey there, sweet lips." Alvin greeted in a flirty tone. She turned and scowled at him.

"Alvin, you scared me. What's wrong with you?" Brittany snapped and forcing herself to get out of his hold.

"What, a boyfriend can't surprise his girlfriend? I'm hurt, babe." Alvin joked, making Brittany roll her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway, what do you want?" Brittany asked.

"Oh nothing, just a little kiss." He smirked. Before he would ask her what she wanted, he'd have to play, like he said, the love-munk approach. It only worked once in a while, but she'd still be the most complicated type of girl in the house. So technically, it wouldn't be very easy for him. But if it meant having to get something, it'd be totally worth it.

Brittany shrugged and kissed him on the cheek and turned away from him. He frowned.

"That wasn't how I expected it to be." He said.

"Well, unless there's mistletoe on the ceiling, you're not getting any kisses yet." She announced. "Now, since you got your kiss, could you please leave me in peace? I'm trying out this new strawberry lipstick."

Instead of an answer, he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to face him. He swiftly shoved her on the wall and without warning, forced his lips onto hers. Brittany struggled to push him off, but he had a firm grasp and she suddenly gave in. She slowly closed her arms and wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck. After about a minute, he finally broke off the kiss and smiled at her seductively.

"You jerk." Brittany joked. Alvin placed his paw against the wall and said:

"Now...before you start fussing me out, I want to ask you something."

"And what exactly would that be?"

"I want to know what you want for Christmas."

"What?" She exclaimed.

"I...want to know...what you want for Christmas." Alvin repeated in charades.

Brittany raised an eyebrow at him. It didn't really seem like Alvin to ask her what she wanted, mainly on Christmas time. Usually _he'd _be the one telling _her _what he wanted for Christmas. She couldn't help but wonder where he was going with this, but instead she smirked at him and pulled him closer.

"You really want to know?" She whispered.

"Of course I do, Britt. Anything for the girl that I love." He answered.

"Well then...what I want for Christmas..." She paused, causing Alvin's anxiousness to go up a little.

"Yes, yes?" Alvin asked desperately.

"Is..."

"Yeah?"

"Something you'll have to figure out yourself." She whispered with a smirk. Alvin's smiled dropped completely and glared at her in disbelief.

"What? Are you serious?" Alvin asked, trying to keep calm.

"Alvin, I'm not going to tell you what I want because I want you to figure it out yourself. And other than that, you're my boyfriend and you should probably know me by now. So if you really want to know what I want for Christmas, you'll have to think about it...from your heart."

Alvin just stared at her in disbelief. Even after that smooth talk and that awesome kiss (in Alvin's opinion), she still didn't tell him what she wanted. I mean, she wanted something but he'd have to figure out...from his heart? How was he _supposed _know what she wanted if she wouldn't even tell him? But still, this was just another one of Brittany's ways of being complicated. He managed to keep himself calm and with as much calmness as he could carry, he makes a fake smile and says:

"Okay...f-fine. I will..._definitely _think of something for you. And...I will..._definitely _make sure it comes from the heart. Because that's gonna p-prove...how...much...I love you."

"Good." Brittany smiled at him and patted him on the cheek twice. He removes himself from in front of her and hops down from the sink. He starts walking towards the door until he stops to look at her for some reason.

"Oh and by the way, your lipstick is bubblegum flavored, not strawberry."

That being said, he walks out the door and quickly rushes into his room and hops up to his bunk. He runs over to his pillow and covers his face and let's out a scream of frustration. He soon managed to calm himself down again and he rises from his pillow. He felt so much frustration in him right now. First Simon and now Brittany. And the worse part about it is that Brittany doesn't even know about his situation that he's in. He'd be surprised if Theodore, Eleanor or Jeanette would refuse to tell him what they wanted. Speaking of which, he still had to ask them. They were technically the only _un_-complicated ones in the house. So it would be pretty easy for Alvin to get an answer from them.

He ran down from off his bunk and hopped down to the floor. He then ran downstairs to the living room, then the kitchen and saw Theodore and Eleanor making making a gingerbread house on the table. Alvin smiled with confidence and hopped up to them.

"Hey guys." Alvin greeted in an unsteady voice. That scream really took the air out of him.

"Hi Alvin." They both greeted. "Alvin, what's wrong with your voice?" Theodore asked concerned.

Alvin knew that if he told them he screamed, then they'd probably figure him out. So he said:

"I uh...think I caught some dust in my throat."

"How did you do that?" Eleanor asked.

"I um...there was some in my bed." He answered. "Anyway, what're you guys up to?"

"Oh nothing, we're just finishing this gingerbread house." Theodore said placing 2 gingerbread people in front of the perfectly decorated house. Alvin glanced at both of them and then to Theo and Ellie.

"You guys ever consider the fact that those 2 look like you a little bit?" He joked. They both lightly blushed and rolled their eyes. "Anyway, um..."

Before he could ask them his question, Jeanette suddenly showed up from the living room. They all glanced at her as she hopped up to join them.

"Hey, Jeanette. What's up?" Alvin greeted.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to see the gingerbread house." She answered. "Um...what's wrong with your voice?"

"Oh, I had some dust in my bed and it kinda got in my throat."

"Do you need something some water?"

"I'll get some later. And as a matter-of-fact I'm glad you're here too. Because there's something that I want to ask all of you."

"Oh...okay." Eleanor said.

Alvin took a deep breath and with as much confidence, he said:

"Guys...I want to know...what you want for Christmas." Alvin pleaded nervously. "I really _really _do."

They all just stared at him suspiciously which received a confused glare for all of them.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Alvin, we're not telling you." Jeanette said for all of them.

"WHAT!?" He exclaimed...sort of due to his throat.

"Simon had told us about the situation you were in. And as bad as it sounds for you, we still can't tell you. We're not going to tell you what we want for Christmas because to you, this is about helping _yourself. _It's not like we don't want to help you, it's just that...we're not helping you because we don't think you even care what we want." She explained.

Alvin started to feel even more anger consume him. Not a single one of his friends are going to help him. Now he _really _wanted to punch something to death. But he didn't want to make things worse for him.

"You know what? Fine. If none of you are going to help me because I'm trying to do something for _you_ then that's fine with me. Heck, I probably really am better off with nothing for Christmas. And you know what? I don't even care anymore. I didn't even want anything anyway."

That being said, he hops down from the table and dashes out the door, leaving Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor looking at one another in slight guilt. Alvin rushed back upstairs and into his bedroom and hopped back up into his bunk and lied down which caused a loud "THWUMP".

"Why is nobody telling me what they WANT?! WHY IS EVERYONE BEING SO COMPLICATED?!" He shouted to the world. After repeatedly saying "Why?" for about 4 minutes, he started tiring out.

"Why?" His eyes started feeling heavy. "Why?" His eyes were completely closed and he found himself fast asleep.

* * *

"No." Alvin sighed in his sleep. "No...stop."

"Alvin." A familiar voice called.

"No." Was his response.

"Alvin, wake up."

"No."

"ALVIN!"

He shot up from his pillow panting heavily and was met with a pair of ice blue eyes staring at him in concern. He managed to calm down a few seconds later.

"Oh...hey, Britt." He greeted tiredly. "What's up?"

"Alvin, are you alright? You sounded like you were having a nightmare." She said.

"Oh, I'm fine. It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about."

"What was it about?"

"Um...well...you see I'm..." He muttered.

"Was it about you not getting anything for Christmas?" She asked. And surprisingly, that was exactly what it was about. But how did she know?

"Um...yeah. That's exactly what it was about. But how did you know? No wait let me guess. Simon had told you about the situation I was in while I was asleep didn't he?"

"Yes. He did." She answered. "I'm not really too happy about it. And was that why you asked me what I wanted in the bathroom earlier?" Alvin sighed and nodded his head. She looked down with a hint of sadness. Alvin started to feel a little guilty. He had lied to practically the only girl he fell in love with, and not a day before Christmas.

"Yeah, Britt. And I'm really sorry. I know that this Christmas means a lot to you and I just...I got myself in this situation and I only wanted to know what you wanted so that I could help myself. And now...I don't have to worry about it anymore. Nobody's going to tell me what they want, I wouldn't blame them either. I'm a selfish jerk. I'd probably be better off without something for Christmas anyway. You probably think that I'm the worse boyfriend ever...don't you?"

"No...I don't. But...why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I thought you'd probably hate me if I told the truth."

"Aw, Alvin, of course I don't hate you. I mean sure you're cocky, self-centered, simple minded and-"

"Okay, I think I get it." He interrupted.

"Anyway, the point is that nothing would ever make me wanna hate you. Not even all the presents in the world, because I love you more than anything."

"I love you too. But I'm still stuck in this situation. I'm pretty sure Dave is still gonna want me to get at least one present for _someone _in here. What time is it?"

"Um...about 7:00 pm." Brittany answered. Alvin sighed in relief. "Why would Dave not let you have a Christmas anyway?"

"Because he wants me to learn that Christmas is about giving instead of getting. Or else I'll...you know. And even if I don't get anything for Christmas anyway, I'd still want to at least _try _and find a good present; for once." Alvin explained.

"Well...if you want, I could try to help you find something good for everyone."

Alvin looked down in thought for a few seconds. It would be pretty easy for him if he had help. But then it would probably risk someone else's chance of getting something. He didn't want that; so he looked up to her and said:

"Thanks but...I think I should figure this out myself. I got myself into this mess, and now I'm going to at least try to get out of it. And like I said, I think it's time for me to _give _instead of _get _for once."

"Well, okay. But just remember, even if you don't find a good present, at least it comes from the heart, right?"

"Right. Thanks, Britt." That being said, he kissed her on the cheek and said: "I love you." He rushes down from his bunk and heads downstairs, only to find everyone else in the living room. Dave was writing a song on his sheet music, while everyone else was just watching a Christmas special on TV. Dave was the main person who his attention was concentrated on. He ran over to him and hopped up next to his sheet music, catching Dave's attention.

"Hey Dave." Alvin greeted.

"Hello there, sleepy-head." Dave greeted back. "How're things coming along with finding a few Christmas presents?"

"Well...nobody really wants to tell me what they want. So, technically, it's not going so well. But the reason I came to you is to ask you a favor."

"What do you need?"

"Um...can I...borrow you laptop?" He asked nervously.

"What for?" Dave asked suspiciously.

"I uh...I just need to check something. I think that I'll have some ideas if I look on the internet. Dave raised an eyebrow at him and made a thinking face. Until a few seconds later, he said:

"Okay, you can borrow it. But as long as you don't download anything, okay?"

"Sure Dave."

Dave held out his hand, allowing Alvin to jump on it and carry him up to Dave's room. As soon as they arrived, the entire bedroom looked a little messy. The was sheet music everywhere and paper balls practically all over the floor.

"Whoa, Dave. You ever consider redecorating?" Alvin joked.

"How about you try writing music and taking care of 6 chipmunks at the same time?" Dave snapped. Alvin shrugged and looked around for Dave's laptop until he spotted it on a nearby table and it was already turned on. He hopped off of Dave's hand and ran over to it. Dave followed him.

"Okay, now what website do you have to go to?" Dave asked.

"Um...Amazon."

Dave shrugged and typed in the address for ' ' and it soon popped open. As soon as the webpage pulled up, Alvin quickly noticed that there was an ad on the front that said they now deliver on Christmas and in only 2 and a half hours. So that was technically good news to him.

"Thanks Dave. I think I can take it from here." Alvin insisted. Dave nodded and walked out of his own bedroom, leaving Alvin alone in the process. Alvin just continuously stared at the screen for 30 minutes.

_'Why is gift finding so complicated.' _He thought frustratingly, and suddenly, Brittany's words had showed up in his head.

_'Even if you can't find the perfect gift, it still comes from the heart.' _

Alvin started to feel a tad bit of confidence in him. So he decided to use those words to help him out. He started browsing for different items that he thought would come from the heart. No they weren't the things that he wanted. They were things that he was sure everyone would want.

As soon as he found all the perfect gifts for Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore, he soon went searching for Dave and Brittany's gift. But Brittany's gift was going to be the most special. Alvin already knew the gift that he was going to get for Dave, so he looked it up and surprisingly, they still had it in stock...in the 21st century. He clicked on it and added it to his cart along with the rest of the gifts he picked out. And now came Brittany's present.

He browsed over the different departments, and then went to the jewelry department. He scrolled down the different rings, and necklaces and suddenly, one very special product had caught his attention. It looked perfect for her. He clicked on the product and added it to his cart. He smiled cheerfully at his efforts at finding the gifts and quickly exited out of the Amazon page. He hopped down from the table and ran out of Dave's bedroom and back downstairs. Now all he had to do was wait for that 2 hour delivery.

As soon as he reached downstairs, he ran over to the couch and jumped next to Brittany, ignoring the confused glances coming from everyone.

"What're you so happy about?" Simon asked.

"Oh nothing. Just a little excited about you guys finding your presents tomorrow. While I just receive nothing but air." Alvin said with a smile. Now everyone, including Brittany started to get very confused.

"Who are you, and what have you done with the real Alvin?" Simon joked.

* * *

_(2 hours later) _

Everyone was fast asleep in their respected bunk beds. All dreamed of tomorrow as the best day they will ever have. All except for one certain red clad chipmunk who remained downstairs in the living room, struggling to stay awake, and hoping that his delivery will arrive soon. Alvin's eyes started to get heavier by the minute.

"Gotta...stay awake." He moaned as his eyes were half closed. "Gotta...wait for delivery. Gotta...gotta...gotta." His eyes were completely closed and he was almost about to find himself back to sleep until a sudden knock was heard at his front door. He quickly shot awake again and rushed over to the door. He hopped onto the doorknob and swiftly turned it and opened the door. Only to see that no one was there. He looked around to see if anyone was at the other houses, and yet, there was still nothing. Nothing but a stack of boxes that lied flat on his front porch. He directed his attention to the boxes and shrugged to himself.

After about 5 minutes of hauling the boxes towards the living room and then the Christmas tree, he decided that it was time for him to wrap them up. Luckily, there was wrapping paper right next to the couch. He walked over to the long roll of wrapping paper and dragged it over to the boxes and got to work.

After spending almost half an hour wrapping the larger boxes and pushing them under the tree, it was time for him to wrap the very last and smaller box. He sighed as he picked it up and walked over to the dining room table. Along with a medium sized piece of wrapping paper he cut off earlier. Even though he was very tired, he still wanted to be ready for tomorrow.

He hopped up onto the table and started wrapping up the last present. Once he had finished with that, he yawned but managed to stay awake. There was still one more detail that he had to add. He ran out of the dining room for a quick second and came back with a 'Sharpie' marker in his paw.

He walked over to the wrapped up gift and pulled off the cap to the marker. He pressed down on it and wrote down:

**'I LOVE YOU' **on it. Alvin's eyes soon started to get very heavy and his body started feeling unsteady.

"So...tired." Alvin tiredly moaned. He drops the marker on the table and made a loud yawn. He tiredly walked over to the couch after placing the present under the tree with the others and plopped onto it with a loud "THWUMP!". He closed his eyes without hesitation and found himself back to sleep. Today was a very long day for him, but still it was totally worth it. He was still a little nervous about not getting anything for Christmas but that really didn't matter to him that much. As long as everyone else was happy, then that was all that he really wanted. That's when he _really _realized that Christmas was about giving. And not getting.

* * *

_(The Next Morning) _

Everyone had quickly shot up from their beds full of excitement. Today was their most favorable day of all time. Christmas day. Theodore, Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor were the first ones to jovially hop of their beds, except for Brittany when she suddenly noticed that her boyfriend was missing from his bed.

"Come on, Brittany. It's Christmas." Eleanor shouted to her. Brittany stared at the empty bunk bed for a few quick seconds and just figured that Alvin was probably already downstairs. She hopped out of her bunk and followed the others downstairs.

As soon as she arrived downstairs with the others, they all saw a peacefully sleeping Alvin Seville on the couch. Everyone just stared at him surprised.

"Um...was he down here all night?" Theodore asked.

"Looks like it, Theo" Simon answered.

"Should we wake him up?"

"I guess so. But first, let's open up our presents."

And without hesitation, Theodore was the first one to quickly jump in the pile of gifts. After a few seconds, he popped up with a large wrapped up present.

"Hey, here's one for me and you, Ellie." Theodore announced.

"Who's it from?" Eleanor asked.

"...Alvin."

Everyone made surprised expressions and then looked back at Alvin, who was still asleep at the moment. They then looked back at Theodore.

"Open it. See what it is." Simon ordered. Theodore obeyed and started unwrapping the present, and was received with another box. He opened that as well and his eyes went wide and he gasped by what it was. It was...a book. But to Theodore it wasn't just any book. It was the 'Betty Crocker: Bakers Cookbook'. He and Ellie had been actually wanting that for a while.

"Ellie, look." He showed the book to Eleanor and she made the same expression.

"But...how did he know that was what we wanted?"

"I don't know but...let's go bake some cookies." He exclaimed. And with that, Theo and Ellie ran into the kitchen without another word, and not caring about the other presents that belonged to them.

"Hey, Simon, here's one for me and you." Jeanette advised with another present; gaining Simon's attention away from Theodore and Eleanor. "And it's from Alvin too."

Simon looked at her in suspicion and told her to open it as well. She did so and was too received with another box.

"It's from Amazon." Jeanette added.

"Since when does Alvin buy things off the internet?" Simon asked confused. Jeanette just shrugged and went back to opening the box. She gasped as soon as she finished opening it, which made Simon run over to her and look at what the present was.

"No...it can't be." Simon gasped. "Einstein's book on 'The Evolution of Physics'." Knowing Simon and Jeanette, they were definitely the ones for science. They both couldn't help but smile cheerfully at their new book and without hesitation, they started reading it.

Jeanette soon noticed another present that was much smaller and from Alvin as well. It had black marker that imprinted **'I LOVE YOU' **on the wrapper. She looked to see who it was for and it was for Brittany. She picked it up and looked over to Brittany.

"Hey, Brittany, here's one for you. It's a little smaller than the others though."

Brittany made a confused look and walked over to Jeanette. She thanked her after she grabbed it from her paw and looked at it. The marker was really what got to her most and she made a loving smile at it, then to Alvin. Eve though the present was small, she still couldn't help but smile at it. After all, the present might be something that came from his heart, right?

She unwrapped the present and was received with a small rectangular velvet box. Brittany's anxiousness started to rise up a little. She slowly opened it and it revealed a beautiful golden necklace with a heart shaped, reddish pink diamond. She gasped at the sight. Just the sight of it made Brittany's eyes sparkle.

There was a sudden yawn right behind her and she saw Alvin slowly waking up.

"Merry Ch-" Before he could finish, he was surprised by an unexpected kiss. Alvin's eyes were wide the whole time until loud footsteps were heard and then an "Ahem". Brittany pulled away from Alvin and looked behind her, only to be greeted by Dave.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." He said.

"Merry Christmas, Dave." Everyone except for Theodore and Eleanor greeted back.

"Hey, Dave, look what Alvin got us." Simon advised showing Dave his and Jeanette's new book; which received a surprised glare from Dave. He looked over to Alvin, who gave him a shrug and a nervous smile.

"Wow, that's...surprising." Dave said.

"Yeah, and he got Theodore and Eleanor a new cookbook." Jeanette said.

"And me this new necklace." Brittany added.

"Alvin got you all this stuff?"

"Yes, Dave, I did. And like you said, I didn't get anyone anything that I wanted." Alvin answered. Dave couldn't help but make an impressed smile. "Oh and I also got you a gift too."

Dave made another surprised face and looked over to the Christmas tree. He soon noticed in the stack of presents; a blue and white striped present that had his name labeled on it. He walked over to the medium sized box and lifted it up. It felt a little heavy, so he groaned a bit. He unwrapped it and was received with a cardboard box like everyone else. He opened that and his eyes were as wide as the moon when he saw what his present was. They were the only things that he had wanted for years. The one thing he received rip-offs for.

"The limited edition Betty style roller-skates?" Dave exclaimed in shock. "Alvin, how did you-"

"Amazon always has it's ways of having it's oldest stuff. Even those roller-skates. And it was all worth it for the best dad in the world."

Dave made the biggest smile ever. Maybe Alvin has finally realized the meaning of Christmas.

"Thank you, Alvin. And as your reward, here's my gift from me to you."

Alvin looked at Dave confusingly as he had walked over to a large red box at the end of the tree. He picked it up off the floor and placed it in front of Alvin. Without question, Alvin started unwrapping the gift and once he finished, he gasped in full surprise. Right there, right in front of his eyes was the toy that he thought he wasn't getting at all. The one toy that he's been keeping his eyes on for a while now. The toy that he 'thinks' is going to make him the most popular in school.

"T-the Fiery Deadpool 6000." Alvin exclaimed in full excitement.

"Yeah, Alvin. You see, while you were napping last night, I thought that it'd be wrong for me to not give you anything for Christmas. So I went out and I brought the motorcycle for you anyway. And seeing as how you managed to get everyone something for Christmas, I whole heartily think you deserve it." Dave explained.

Alvin smiled and hopped up to him and landed on his shoulder and hugged him. Dave used his left arm to hug him back and everyone in the room awed in happiness. That was until something had fallen off the bottom of the box and Dave quickly noticed.

"Huh? What's this?"

Alvin hopped off his shoulder and landed next to Simon. Dave lifted up the item and it was a long piece of paper.

"It's the bill from Amazon." Dave announced. He scrolled down the bill and when he saw how much everything cost, he literally froze and acted as though his breath was taken away. Everyone just stared in confusion and then looked over to Alvin.

"Um...Alvin? How much did all this stuff cost?" Simon asked.

"You mean singular or altogether?" Alvin asked.

"Altogether."

"Uh...$450." He answered nervously.

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed.

"It was $100 for the roller-skates, $300 for the necklace, and $25 dollars for both of the books."

"How could you afford that much money?" Jeanette asked shocked and surprised.

"A quarter of my allowance and...the rest from Dave's credit card."

"...I'm not even going to say anything. But I think now would be a good time to run, Alvin." Simon warned.

"Good idea." And that being said, Alvin ran out of the living room, and away from everyone else; mainly Dave.

"And in 3, 2, 1?" Simon counted down.

"AAAAAAAAAALLVVVVVIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIINNNNN!" Dave exclaimed and started searching for the now freaked out red clad chipmunk. Everyone else couldn't help but chuckle. Today really was a good Christmas.

* * *

_**I KNOW, I'M A DAY LATE FROM ADDING THIS, BUT IT STARTED OFF KINDA LATE. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED READING THIS AND HAVE HAD A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS. UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA, PEACE.**_


End file.
